my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isau Miyamoto
Isau Miyamoto is a transfer student to U.A. high and is currently in class 2-E. He isn't in this class because he's weak, its the fact he doesn't work well with anybody thinking he doesn't need them. He usually neglects his school duties spending all of class formulating countermeasures for anything he could encounter. He is extremely smart with an IQ of 150 and multiple awards for chess champion of the year. His Quirk is "Chess" and his Alias is "Mastermind Hero: Stratagem". Description He has dark hair and has heterochromia because of his quirk, One black eye and one white. He usually wears his uniform because he finds it nice and wears a silver band on his right hand. When not in uniform he wears long sleeve shirts and jackets as well as jeans or sweat pants. Since his quirk effects his sight he wears reflective glasses to keep that in check. His hero costume consists of a black and white jacket with a coattail and jeans as well as a gray undershirt. Inside his costume are a few things. In his sleeves are small little orbs which when land on the grand release a large amount of smoke. Under his costume he wears lightweight armor and temperature fluctuation lining in his outfit. The bottom of his boots are lined with (Not Flubber) small strips of a special foam that can bend and flex with ease so he can keep easy movement on hard and rough terrain. He has special glasses that read heat signatures when he doesn't activate "Birds-Eye View". He has metal pads in his glove on the finger tip to allow his snaps and claps to be louder. Inside his tie is a easily removable dagger. He has multiple pockets on the inside of his coat that contain his favorite item, Advil! (Got em) to dull out the pain of his quirk. Personality Isau has a if I don't win then well...I don't care your all dead anyway kind of personality (I could've just said eagerly competitive couldn't I?). He is calculating and distant when in battle, he only ever talks to his solider and only to give commands. When fighting he prefers the harder ways just to win. He has multiple strategies at the ready and usually has confusing plans, such that involve rockslides and large scale distractions. He usually sees other people as interferences or bait(Cough cough Meat shields cough). He only ever seems to care when someone truly shows difference or independence to the norm. He's interested in these kind of people because of their actions. He acts in a similar way to a criminal mastermind when in battles. Sometimes he uses plain old intimidation to win. He can be extremely harsh when someone ruins his plan for success. Even though he seems all cold and distant he really does care what happens(Slightly) (Would you stop second narrator?!) (FINE!). His personality is actually a shell he wears to protect himself from "weakness". Most of his personality grew from his fathers ways when he grew up, if your not first your last (Ricky bobby!) (BEGONE!). Isau after hearing what his father said, being away from his mother, decided it was the only way to win. (Look where that got him?) (second narrator if your gonna be useful finish the trivia.) (. . .) (thats what I thought. hmph.) Quirk/ Abilities Isau though having many capabilities has a extremely strong quirk called Chess that allows him to command an army and win a battle with only one person. This Quirk has four basic functions and abilities that make it whole, Like four different skills coming together to form his Quirk: * Birdseye View- This allows Isau to see the entirety of the battle field with out having to move, kinda like how a chess player would perceive the war while looking at the board. This move also shows where everyone is, if there not concealed somehow. It shows different colors depending on what he sees allowing him to pinpoint whats there. Using this ability he can slightly modify the playing field and be able to control his pieces simultaneously with less effort. He can't manipulate the ground but he can slightly move a rock to allow for better traversing but even this small feat takes a lot of energy and brain power. * Pieces- This allows Isau to summon 16 half black, half white knights with extremely light but sturdy armor, A broad sword made of purified steel, and a long bow made from oak wood. The arrows of the soldiers are made of fast traveling energy that are 2x sharper than arrows and lighter. The white knights can summon a horse for fast traversing and the black knights can become invisible for 5 seconds. The knights are the hardest technique for Isau to use but their necessary for isau's Quirk as there the main offensive and defensive force and Checkmate relies on them. When a soldier is defeated one of two things needs to happen for them to come back: Either a team wins, doesn't matter which, Or you use Checkmate '''with success. The soldier strength depends on Isau's condition and his energy. If he has a small cold the soldiers will be dramatically worse but hell receive the same giant Toll his quirk takes. * '''Accelerated Thinking- This is the second most important part of Isau's Quirk. It allows him to think while in enclosed time. Basically having infinite time, or however long you can hold it, to think and plan and calculate. This is needed because when theres an enemy attacking a knight he can only have so much time to counter it, so instead he activates this and his thinking accelerates so much that he could formulate a plan and counter strategy in the time it takes the enemy to land a hit. After he's done this he can use the strategy against the enemy and successfully defeat him. This ability has the toll of...(Your googling one aren't you?) (I pay your rent!) (What rent?) (Just be quiet!) Cerebral Overuse. He is not physically slowing time around him but rather turning off his bodies other senses so he can force his brain to slow down his perception of time therefore giving him all the time he needs in the small segment of time. But since he's doing this that means his body will start shutting down if he's not careful of overuse because now he has complete control over his brain, he only has so much energy to keep his body running simultaneously. * Checkmate- This is Isau's "Final Move", some conditions need to happen before he can use this. He needs to have at least 3-4 pieces and the enemies main force need to be apart from each other, he usually lures them away from the group uses checkmate and lures more away. Once an enemy is by himself issue surrounds him with 4 pieces at max. After doing this the enemy has a chance before he can activate Checkmate. If the enemy fails to do anything to cancel the attack the process begins. First, Isau "connects" to just those soldiers, shutting down the rest. Then, he forces them to point there swords at the enemy making escape impossible. Finally, Isau just has to utter the word checkmate (When he says can everything around him get dark and he looks creepy?) (Fine...) (Yus!), And the force of gravity on the enemy thats surrounded will increase 2000x making anyone without some sort of enhancement or defensive power dead meat, The only known counters to this are Regeneration based quirks, Kinetic absorption Quirks, and Extreme body enhancement quirks. The toll this takes on isau is huge, however. The moment he says the word his brains will become "dead" or disabled for the time Checkmate is under effect, his body will still run but hell be in immense pain and barely able to move after for 10 minutes. Drawbacks- The drawbacks to isaus quirk is the fact that he only has a human mind. Even though he's smart that doesn't stop the constant input and output of information his quirk feeds him as well as his pieces "brains" connecting to his causing him to have extreme mental and cerebral pressure. His brain not able to keep up with this info has to go into a sort of over drive mode. This is fine for the first five minutes until it starts affecting him more. Slowly his senses dull till they barely work. Also he's at high risk of a migraine and possibly a brain hemorrhage or seizure from overuse of this quirk. Then he gets a large headache and his body rapidly consumes calorie for intake. And as I said his pieces depend on Isau's current condition for strength. The only way to weaken his Drawback is: 1 .Is to get permission from others to share his pain among them so its lessened, which hell never do of course, and 2. To have a mastery of his own brain and quirk through constant focus sharpening and enhancing training, and through constant use of his brain through you guessed it, Chess (Hehe get it second narrator?) (second narrator!) (Oh no we lost him in the trivia!!!). Trivia -Theres really nothing interesting about Isau except for a fact that a chess player had the same last name as him -Wait do you hear that! (Help meeee....) (SECOND NARRATOR!)